kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 10
23:52:47 Lehcar708: Bricklebot has never seen him 23:52:50 Shuten413: !joined Monkey8814 23:52:51 BrickleBot: September 27, 2017 at 14:56:41Z (UTC) 23:53:10 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen Monkey8814 23:53:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen Monkey8814 23:53:48 Lehcar708: The first time I went on chat (like a month ago) monkey showed up 23:54:10 Lehcar708: It was on the other wiki 23:54:12 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen popstar724 23:54:12 BrickleBot: I have not seen popstar724 23:54:33 Lehcar708: It's 784 23:54:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh. !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 23:55:16 Lehcar708: It only works if that's the only thing you say 23:55:20 Shuten413: brb again 23:55:27 AcceledAcceled: No 23:55:30 AcceledAcceled: 792 23:55:36 Lehcar708: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 23:55:36 BrickleBot: PurpleTheUnicorn is already in the chat. 23:55:51 Lehcar708: Wait oh yeah 23:55:57 Lehcar708: I'm dumb dj 23:56:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I almost said Purptle. Can I call you Purptle? 23:56:33 AcceledAcceled: Purtle 23:56:54 Lehcar708: Purtle the turtle 23:57:01 AcceledAcceled: Lol 23:57:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Purptle the Unicorn Turtle! 23:57:24 Lehcar708: You can call him El caballo loco 23:57:34 Lehcar708: He loves that 23:57:42 Lehcar708: Hehehe 23:57:53 AcceledAcceled: WAIT IF IM IN PST I CAN SEE THE ECLIPSE? 23:57:58 Lehcar708: Nope 23:58:14 Lehcar708: You can't see it in the USA 23:58:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I said "Purptle" not Purtle. 23:58:38 Lehcar708: I gtg 4 dinner bye 23:58:39 AcceledAcceled: Well rip 23:59:00 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Dinner at 8:00? 00:00:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi Purptle! 00:02:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:02:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hi 00:02:19 AcceledAcceled: I think im in the northern hemisphere 00:02:25 AcceledAcceled: idk 00:02:30 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:02:33 AcceledAcceled: im getting my hemispheres wronh 00:02:36 AcceledAcceled: *wrong 00:03:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What nation are you in if you're southern hemisphere? 00:03:31 AcceledAcceled: idk 00:03:43 AcceledAcceled: but i looked up my state 00:03:50 AcceledAcceled: it says northern :/ 00:03:59 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh. 00:05:16 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 00:05:18 Phantom of the dark: Hello 00:05:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:05:33 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yir somewhere,AcceledAcceled. 00:05:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:05:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:05:52 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello purple 00:05:58 AcceledAcceled: Im in the northern, and ini the us, which is eastern :/ 00:06:03 AcceledAcceled: *in 00:06:12 AcceledAcceled: but still in the upper D: 00:06:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:06:49 AcceledAcceled: idk 00:06:54 AcceledAcceled: im looking at a list 00:06:59 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:07:22 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:09:11 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:09:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Scratched myself too hard! 00:09:52 AcceledAcceled: Im in north america 00:09:58 AcceledAcceled: I think 00:10:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I can help! Canada,USA,Mexico,Panama,Jamaica,Dominica, 00:10:58 AcceledAcceled: North America, Eastern 00:11:06 AcceledAcceled: Eastern side 00:11:20 AcceledAcceled: Those are all northern? 00:11:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Greenland?(Wait that's Denmark!) 00:11:44 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:12:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Panama isn't eastern. 00:12:17 AcceledAcceled: I know 00:12:38 AcceledAcceled: but is us in northern, on the east side? 00:13:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: SC,Massachusetts,New York,New Hampshire? 00:13:50 AcceledAcceled: I guess? 00:13:58 Shuten413: northern hemisphere and western hemisphere 00:14:08 AcceledAcceled: im in PST, so i guess thats eastern D: 00:14:32 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You must in California or Oregon. Maybe Washington. 00:14:42 AcceledAcceled: Yep. Either one. 00:14:48 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 00:15:10 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 00:15:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Are you lost,Dj? You seem confused... 00:15:20 AcceledAcceled: I little D: 00:16:21 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:16:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Um.... Ask someone who knows. 00:17:16 AcceledAcceled: Ok 00:17:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: "Siri, where am I?" 00:17:59 AcceledAcceled: And i done have an iphone- 00:18:03 AcceledAcceled: *dont 00:18:21 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Then Alexa! Or google! 00:18:39 AcceledAcceled: Google, where am I 00:19:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: At a store where you buy soup,Dj! 00:19:25 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:19:27 AcceledAcceled: in my house 00:19:33 AcceledAcceled: chillin like a villan 00:19:41 AcceledAcceled: ima ask where google is >:): 00:20:19 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Your house is made out of soup! Make sure neighbors are not hungry! 00:20:25 AcceledAcceled: yikes 00:21:08 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: JK! Who'd be so stupid to make soup houses! 00:22:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I'm laughing so hard I'm crying! 00:23:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:24:10 AcceledAcceled: XD 00:24:16 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:24:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:24:32 AcceledAcceled: Google assistent is my favorite, tbh 00:25:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:26:02 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:26:27 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Tbh,I'm dying of laughter! No save me!!! 00:26:36 AcceledAcceled: /me gets a life tube 00:26:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Thanks 00:26:52 AcceledAcceled: WE ALMOST LOST HER 00:27:01 AcceledAcceled: (lol i almost typed weeaboo) 00:27:15 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Weebs. Oh my. 00:27:28 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I used to be a Weeb. 00:27:36 AcceledAcceled: Really? 00:27:40 AcceledAcceled: :o 00:28:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. I'm now grossed out by Kiku's censorship.(Non existing censorship) 00:29:03 AcceledAcceled: Yuck 00:29:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I hate Hentai. That's gross. 00:29:32 AcceledAcceled: Ew why did you say that in chat o-o 00:29:52 AcceledAcceled: /announce MAY I HAVE ALL OF YALL ATTENTION 00:30:01 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh. At least the computer isn't Otaku.. 00:30:17 AcceledAcceled: /announce DO NOT LOOK UP THAT "H" WORD IGGY JUST SAID 00:30:43 AcceledAcceled: /announce IF YOU ARE BRAVE THEN, DON'T. EVEN ON INCOGNITO 00:31:03 AcceledAcceled: Lol 00:31:14 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It shouldn't be a thing.Kiku got no censorship. 00:31:50 AcceledAcceled: *sigh* Koutoura-san!'s censorship was neutral. 00:32:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I am Ivan when it comes to censorship. 00:33:03 AcceledAcceled: whenever i upload a video, i censor some parts cuz youtube is a poop 00:33:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Age restrictions and their existence. 00:34:03 AcceledAcceled: Ik. Why can't they delete the vid entirely with those weirdos on the web (serious) 00:35:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:35:34 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya. Francis Bonnefoy-like peeps exist. 00:36:15 AcceledAcceled: I call them Manabe-Kuns. (I am such a weeb for that old anime) 00:36:41 AcceledAcceled: PLEASE GET ME OVER THIS PHAZE 00:36:49 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh. Fine. Minabe-Kun exists. 00:38:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Good night! 00:38:13 AcceledAcceled: Its only 5 here 00:38:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: 8:30 where I am. 00:38:59 AcceledAcceled: I go to sleep 9-10, but if i cant sleep, 10-4:01 00:39:13 AcceledAcceled: Yikes 00:39:23 Shuten413: I have to go to sleep but I'm still doing homework 00:39:27 AcceledAcceled: why can't KK sound files be ogg -_- 00:39:38 AcceledAcceled: that would be so easier 00:39:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:39:53 AcceledAcceled: s 00:40:08 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:42:24 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:43:31 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:43:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:45:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:49:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:50:01 Popstar792: Sad 00:50:13 Popstar792: This wiki hasn't been active since yesterday. rip 00:50:31 Popstar792: Brick! :D 00:50:40 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:50:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello 00:50:50 AcceledAcceled: rip 00:51:04 Popstar792: Hai 00:51:05 Popstar792: !hi 00:51:06 BrickleBot: Hello there, Popstar792! 00:51:11 Popstar792: /me hugs Brick 00:51:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me holds a brick 00:52:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:54:32 Popstar792: Lol guys 00:54:46 Popstar792: Look at what I said to Sussettey on the kk karts wiki when she said she was leaving 00:54:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:55:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:55:54 AcceledAcceled: oKI 00:55:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: ??? 00:56:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:56:16 AcceledAcceled: wwait she did 00:56:51 Popstar792: Look where she said a quick little reminder 00:56:58 Popstar792: Btw dont tell her we know she's leaving 00:57:05 Popstar792: She'll get angry at Gawain, and all of us. 00:57:13 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:57:18 Popstar792: Oops... 00:57:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: Btw 00:57:30 Popstar792: Hm? 00:57:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: i saw her message on your wall 00:57:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: i think it said something like 00:57:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW 00:57:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: and said something about the way saynora being spelled 00:58:07 Popstar792: Yup 00:58:10 AcceledAcceled: Sayonara 00:58:13 Popstar792: Because me and her had a fight 00:58:22 Popstar792: And she lost the battle 00:58:40 Shuten413: gtg to sleep bye I can stay up tomorrow but I'm probably gonna take a nap 00:58:42 AcceledAcceled: wow i just went on her wall. It says lahm was a "manabe-kun" 00:58:44 Popstar792: Aw bai 00:58:47 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:58:49 AcceledAcceled: rip 00:58:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:58:52 Popstar792: I honestly just wish S1 left the kk wiki 00:58:58 Popstar792: She's ruining it for everyone. 00:58:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Awwww 00:59:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: Bye ;( 00:59:23 Popstar792: Wth is a manabe kun 00:59:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: LAHM IS A MAN APE 00:59:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: I THOUGHT HE WAS A LAMB 00:59:57 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 00:59:59 AcceledAcceled: It means "the p word" and they like, uh.... inappropriate stuff 01:00:04 AcceledAcceled: rip me 01:00:09 AcceledAcceled: tryna be kid friendly here 01:00:15 PurpleTheUnicorn: P world? 01:00:22 AcceledAcceled: world? 01:00:26 PurpleTheUnicorn: *word 01:00:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: IM PURPLE DA BE BOP (parody of I’m blue) 01:00:55 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:01:10 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:01:15 AcceledAcceled: also Julia you mispelled banned 01:02:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:02:29 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:03:34 Popstar792: Did u see it Dj 01:03:39 Popstar792: Whoops 01:03:50 Popstar792: I realized, but I decided to let myself be banned for it 01:03:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: Nooooo 01:03:58 Popstar792: XD 01:04:05 PurpleTheUnicorn: DONT BAN YOURSELF 01:04:19 Popstar792: I made a ban the person above you thread, Purple 01:04:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: I thought you meant from chat 01:04:41 Popstar792: It is on the Kart Kingdom wiki 01:04:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: I thought you left da wiki 01:05:15 Popstar792: No 01:05:21 Popstar792: Dj did you see S1's post 01:05:29 Popstar792: Where it said a quick little reminder 01:05:30 AcceledAcceled: I little reminder 01:05:33 AcceledAcceled: ye 01:05:44 Popstar792: sad 01:05:44 AcceledAcceled: "if I'm here" 01:05:50 Popstar792: -_- 01:05:55 Popstar792: She said that? 01:06:07 AcceledAcceled: idk lemme go back to it 01:06:25 AcceledAcceled: "I might not be around here anymore..." 01:06:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:06:38 AcceledAcceled: OH WAIT 01:06:42 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:06:43 AcceledAcceled: it might be serious 01:06:47 AcceledAcceled: Meh 01:06:50 AcceledAcceled: probably not 01:07:07 PurpleTheUnicorn: Can I make a joke? 01:07:26 AcceledAcceled: Make it appropriate. 01:07:55 Popstar792: She just means she's quitting the wiki 01:08:04 Popstar792: In a few days, she will announce that she is leaving. 01:08:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: S1 in a nutshell: I LEV I LUV CHEEZ 01:08:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: WILL U EAT CHEEZ WITH ME? 01:08:33 Popstar792: :? 01:08:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: Not really what she said though 01:09:25 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:09:31 AcceledAcceled: You got her personality all wrong. 01:09:38 Popstar792: ^ 01:09:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ik 01:10:01 Popstar792: Sussettey hates anything that isn't boring 01:10:08 Popstar792: !log 01:10:11 BrickleBot: Logging... 01:10:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: Am I boring? 01:10:18 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 01:10:27 AcceledAcceled: .. 01:10:31 Popstar792: No 01:10:37 Popstar792: Just a bit strange. 01:10:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: Weird you mean? 01:10:59 Popstar792: Its the same thing :| 01:11:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: K 01:13:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:13:38 AcceledAcceled: I can't critique anyone anymore. Someone called me rude for it. All I said was "This could be smoother" because the animation looked choppy 01:13:48 AcceledAcceled: Eh 01:13:52 AcceledAcceled: who cares :/ 01:14:23 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:14:43 AcceledAcceled: But I don't wanna end up like sussettey 0_0 01:16:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: I hope 01:16:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: none of us 01:16:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: get 01:16:48 AcceledAcceled: ? 01:16:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: ”too old for fandom” (indifferent) 01:17:13 AcceledAcceled: o 01:17:28 AcceledAcceled: The staff members are probably 40 (serious) 01:17:30 AcceledAcceled: Jk 01:18:12 AcceledAcceled: Wow what happened to this chat 01:18:41 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:18:46 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:19:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: Things 01:19:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Acceled 01:19:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: Things 01:20:26 AcceledAcceled: ? 01:20:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:45 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:20:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:23:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: wat 01:23:27 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:28:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: .. 01:28:10 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:28:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: . 01:29:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:29:33 AcceledAcceled: . 01:30:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: *gasp* 01:30:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAY 01:30:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: A RESPONCE 01:30:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY 01:37:18 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:37:33 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 01:37:38 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 01:37:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hiiiiii 01:37:52 Phantom of the dark: man i need a haircut 01:37:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ok 01:38:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: /me gives Phantom a beautiful haircut 01:38:25 Phantom of the dark: ooooo a mullet 01:39:01 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:39:07 AcceledAcceled: hi 01:39:13 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 01:40:11 Phantom of the dark: bye 01:40:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 01:40:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: NOOO PHANTOM 01:40:20 PurpleTheUnicorn: YOU JUST JOOINED 01:40:26 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:40:58 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:41:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:43:17 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:44:40 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 01:44:52 Lehcar708: Hi 01:44:59 AcceledAcceled: hi 01:45:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 01:45:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:45:57 Lehcar708: I'm checking the blog right now and all of my 5 comments were blocked 01:46:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: My club activists didn’t show up 01:46:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: *activities 01:46:55 Lehcar708: -_- They blocked my comment about National Book Lovers day 01:46:59 Lehcar708: Like why 01:47:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Because they selfish! 01:47:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 01:47:18 Lehcar708: They r selfish shellfish 01:47:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lol 01:47:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: shellfish 01:47:42 Lehcar708: Maybe Harley IS lahm and he's controlling the blog 01:47:54 Lehcar708: Dun dun duuuun 01:48:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: Maye 01:48:16 PurpleTheUnicorn: *maybe 01:48:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: GUS IS LAHM 01:48:23 PurpleTheUnicorn: THINK BOUT IT 01:48:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: THY HAVE BOTH SAME COLORS 01:48:30 Lehcar708: No harley is lahm 01:48:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: Harley is Gus is Lahm 01:48:41 Lehcar708: The only difference is skin color 01:49:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Maybe Gus is Harley and Harley is Lahm 01:49:12 Lehcar708: So that means... lahm is actually a lamb-clam 01:49:23 Lehcar708: If he is a shellfish 01:49:38 AcceledAcceled: VERY PUNNY 01:49:40 Lehcar708: HE IS A LAMB-CLAM 01:50:05 Lehcar708: HARLEY AKA LAHM IS A LAMB-CLAM 01:50:25 PurpleTheUnicorn: LEHCAR708 “CLAMS” (CLAIMS) THAT 01:50:48 Lehcar708: MY CLAM IS TRU 01:50:58 Lehcar708: HE IS A LAMB CLAM 01:51:04 Lehcar708: IT MAKES SENSE 01:51:44 Lehcar708: /announce BREAKING NEWS.... WE HAVE JUST DISCOVERED LAHM THE LAMB IS SECRETLY A CLAM IN DISGUISE 01:51:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 01:52:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’ll make dat 01:52:16 Lehcar708: Lol 01:52:49 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 01:56:22 AcceledAcceled: Wow. I used to think the poop emoji was a bad word... 01:57:11 Lehcar708: I used to think shut up was bad 01:58:46 Lehcar708: I'm looking at old KK comments rn 01:58:49 Lehcar708: applesplat 2 years ago lemons and lime, lemons and lime, i don’t think i have time to sing this poem or to ryume! so bye-bye freinds, this is all (shiver) and yes, i KNOW its fall. Log in to reply 01:59:07 Lehcar708: What the heck applesplat XD 01:59:38 Lehcar708: Aw I found suhn890 01:59:45 Lehcar708: And purplekat 02:01:15 Lehcar708: OMG THIS GUY HAS 48 COMMENTS IN A ROW 02:01:54 Lehcar708: SPONGEBOB103 LITERALLY HAS 48 COMMENTS ON TOP OF EACH OTHER 02:02:49 Lehcar708: Coolguy7000 3 years ago Are Gus and K married? Log in to reply 02:02:52 Lehcar708: Ew 02:02:55 AcceledAcceled: Wtg 02:02:58 AcceledAcceled: *wth 02:03:05 AcceledAcceled: did that go through? 02:03:14 Lehcar708: It was 3 years ago so yes 02:03:23 Lehcar708: Ewwwww 02:03:28 AcceledAcceled: Holy cupcakes 02:03:32 Lehcar708: Ikr 02:03:40 Lehcar708: Holy guacamole 02:03:55 AcceledAcceled: that dude needs mil 02:03:58 AcceledAcceled: *milk 02:04:05 AcceledAcceled: to cure himseelf 02:04:05 Lehcar708: dragon70032 2 years ago That question is not a good one in the comments! Anyways he need to stay and buy gifts to give us like the cat hat so that question does not make sense! He need to stay there to collect all the yarns! 02:04:25 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 02:04:34 Lehcar708: At least that dude is normal 02:05:00 AcceledAcceled: Who ships Kus, anyway? 02:05:06 AcceledAcceled: Or Guk 02:05:09 AcceledAcceled: LOL 02:05:18 AcceledAcceled: It even has a horrible ship name 02:05:32 Lehcar708: It's like just ew 02:05:50 Lehcar708: I found one of harley778's old comments 02:05:57 Lehcar708: harley778 3 years ago MEOW Log in to reply 02:06:08 Lehcar708: XD what the heck 02:06:47 Lehcar708: New User 3 years ago War is his hruck ? Log in to reply 02:08:13 AcceledAcceled: Wth 02:08:28 Lehcar708: Omg I found some of MY old comments 02:08:32 Lehcar708: I was so weird 02:08:37 Popstar792: Oink 02:08:50 Lehcar708: lehcar708 3 years ago Mememememememe! Log in to reply 02:08:51 Popstar792: I miss Dragon70032 ;( 02:09:00 Lehcar708: Wth was wrong wot 02:09:04 Lehcar708: *with me 02:09:10 Popstar792: He said he was leaving kk 02:09:23 Lehcar708: :-( 02:09:23 Popstar792: Dragon id about 13 02:09:25 Popstar792: Or 14 02:09:43 Popstar792: He's the same age as Brad, me, you, and Gawain 02:09:59 Lehcar708: I just found a REALLY weird comment from the beta days by me 02:10:04 Popstar792: Anyone remember TheCreator15 02:10:08 Popstar792: Really? 02:10:09 AcceledAcceled: Kinda 02:10:12 Lehcar708: I'm not even gonna post it 02:10:16 Popstar792: Post it 02:10:17 Lehcar708: It is just weird 02:10:27 AcceledAcceled: I read my old comments. They are cringeworthy 02:10:31 Popstar792: I wkn't laugh 02:10:37 Lehcar708: Not as much as this one dj 02:10:54 Popstar792: I knce read my beta day comments, and I was really cringey? And self centered and conceited. 02:11:01 Popstar792: *, 02:11:06 AcceledAcceled: I 02:11:18 Popstar792: I actually said that I was so cool 02:11:25 Lehcar708: Mine is the cringeyest of all cringe-worthy comments 02:11:31 Popstar792: "I'm so cool!" 02:11:34 AcceledAcceled: Why am I drawing something I am proud of but DS will probs notapprove it 02:11:41 Popstar792: rip 02:11:42 Lehcar708: Idk 02:11:51 Lehcar708: Cuz ur cringy too 02:11:59 AcceledAcceled: 2 years later: THIS IS UGLY 02:12:06 Popstar792: Is it something inappropriate? 02:12:10 AcceledAcceled: No 02:12:13 AcceledAcceled: its an archer 02:12:22 AcceledAcceled: and there is another archer one 02:12:30 Lehcar708: Don't judge me by this comment it was 3 years ago ok? 02:12:31 Popstar792: Also, there is a girl named Lajm on the blog. :/ 02:12:35 AcceledAcceled: iK 02:12:38 AcceledAcceled: I said that earlier 02:12:41 Popstar792: This morning, i found her posting on the blog 02:12:42 Lehcar708: lehcar708 3 years ago WANT PIE. GIVE ME PIE. WHERE PIENADO!?! Log in to reply 02:12:48 AcceledAcceled: wth 02:12:54 Popstar792: How is that even cringey? 02:12:57 Lehcar708: What the actual heck was wrong with me 02:13:04 Popstar792: XD 02:13:10 Popstar792: Its sorta funny 02:13:13 AcceledAcceled: Don't worry, I was also a random kid. 02:13:25 Popstar792: Do you want me to get odd todd to give you a pienado in your face 02:13:32 AcceledAcceled: Lol 02:13:37 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 02:13:39 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 02:13:42 Popstar792: /me slams a pie in Lehcar's face 02:13:44 Popstar792: XD 02:13:53 Lehcar708: /me gasps 02:14:12 Lehcar708: /me sends an entire pienado at julie 02:14:16 Popstar792: I actually think those pies in odd squad were just fake pie crusts, and the flilling was wet cotton or flour with water. 02:14:19 AcceledAcceled: what do you think your mothers/fathers would say in the chat if they caught you? 02:14:36 Popstar792: They would be like "Are they really kids?" 02:14:37 Lehcar708: Idk they probably wouldn't make that big of a deal 02:14:52 AcceledAcceled: Then we would have to blurt our ages and faces 02:15:16 Lehcar708: I mean I'm allowed on twitter and that's worse 02:15:17 Popstar792: My mom knows you guys are kids because when I got caught, I told her that i knew what most of you guys looked like, and I knew you guys had channles with your voices in it 02:15:31 Popstar792: I showed her the channels 02:15:37 AcceledAcceled: Does she know my voice- 02:15:38 Popstar792: She knows Gawain the most 02:15:44 Popstar792: Yes 02:15:46 AcceledAcceled: ye, cuz he has a face 02:15:52 AcceledAcceled: unlike me 02:15:57 Lehcar708: Well I shall remain an anonymous jellyfish 02:16:02 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:16:08 Popstar792: How does Gawain make videos without fearing that he's cringey 02:16:12 Lehcar708: Idk 02:16:14 Popstar792: Literally 02:16:15 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:16:16 AcceledAcceled: Idk 02:16:17 Popstar792: He'e the bravest. 02:16:30 Popstar792: He screams, and runs around, and makes jokes, and says stuff 02:16:31 AcceledAcceled: What does your mom think my age is? 02:16:37 Popstar792: 11 02:16:41 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:16:47 Popstar792: Definitely. Or even 10 and a half. 02:16:54 AcceledAcceled: 0_0 02:16:58 Lehcar708: Like I would probably make an art channel or something if I had to 02:17:05 Popstar792: Dj you just revealed your age. 02:17:10 Lehcar708: I can do origami 02:17:16 Popstar792: Literally. That emote you made said all. 02:17:17 AcceledAcceled: No I didn't 02:17:31 AcceledAcceled: I just get shocked when people try to guess my age 02:17:39 Popstar792: Eh, rip 02:17:41 AcceledAcceled: cuz its scary 02:17:47 Popstar792: How? 02:17:56 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 02:17:58 Lehcar708: Aw I just found a comment from ShineySmile 02:18:02 AcceledAcceled: "You never know who's on the other side" 02:18:06 Lehcar708: I miss her 02:18:10 Popstar792: Anyone remember sunh? 02:18:13 AcceledAcceled: I found dweeby's comments, btw 02:18:14 Lehcar708: Yep 02:18:17 Popstar792: Dj, did you not ever know about my channel? 02:18:22 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:18:25 Lehcar708: I was good friends with suhn 02:18:28 Popstar792: I'm a kid. You can literally hear my ugly voice. 02:18:30 AcceledAcceled: You sounded 12 02:18:40 Lehcar708: And I was friends with shineysmile 02:18:43 Popstar792: That's because I WAS 12, silly! 02:18:48 AcceledAcceled: wow 02:19:00 Popstar792: I sounded like a boy. Honestly I sound so ugly. Ugh. 02:19:12 AcceledAcceled: Your voice was neutral 02:19:17 Popstar792: Ik 02:19:17 Lehcar708: I sound ugly 02:19:19 Popstar792: Ad I hate it 02:19:24 AcceledAcceled: I sound d u m b 02:19:33 Lehcar708: (I am ugly tbh) 02:19:41 Popstar792: Why do most girls sound like boys on camera 02:19:44 Popstar792: Same 02:19:46 AcceledAcceled: Bet I'm uglier than you 02:19:50 Lehcar708: Lies 02:19:53 Popstar792: I'm really ugly. 02:19:54 AcceledAcceled: IM UGLIER 02:19:58 AcceledAcceled: HOW DARE YOU 02:20:05 Lehcar708: LIES RIGHT HERE 02:20:06 Popstar792: I have a bit of acne on my face. Its disgusting. 02:20:17 Lehcar708: Me too 02:20:18 AcceledAcceled: My face looks deformed! 02:20:31 Popstar792: I have deformed pinkies 02:20:36 Popstar792: They are curved 02:20:53 Lehcar708: My nose is too big and my eyes are too far apart and small 02:20:59 Popstar792: Also, I have a lot of hair on my arms and legs and back 02:20:59 AcceledAcceled: My lips are ugly, my nose, and eyes 02:21:11 Lehcar708: My whole face is ugly 02:21:13 Popstar792: Even if I shave it, it grows back in 2 days. 02:21:17 Lehcar708: SAME 02:21:21 Popstar792: Also, i have a big nose. 02:21:31 Lehcar708: Yep me 2 02:21:32 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 02:21:38 Lehcar708: Hi 02:21:40 Popstar792: Ello 02:21:40 LikeToSketch: Hi o/ 02:21:46 AcceledAcceled: I think I got puberty to early- 02:21:54 AcceledAcceled: thats my mom's fault, tho 02:22:10 Popstar792: The top of my lip is light purple, and my bottom lip is pink. Its really weird. 02:22:21 Popstar792: Sad 02:22:27 Popstar792: I started when I was 8/9 02:22:33 LikeToSketch: wow 02:22:35 AcceledAcceled: wow 02:22:37 Popstar792: Wait, I was almost 10 when it started actually 02:22:38 Lehcar708: I got the acne part and the tallness part early 02:22:52 AcceledAcceled: buut im a shorty 02:22:52 Lehcar708: So yay 02:22:55 Popstar792: I grew 4 inches starting from age 10-11 02:23:22 AcceledAcceled: I always draw characters as teens- 02:23:23 Popstar792: My feet got really big. I went from a size 4 in shoes at age 10 to a size 8 in women at the age of 11 02:23:28 Lehcar708: I grew 4 inches in 6 months when I was 10 or 11 02:23:55 Lehcar708: My feet are big but I'm tall so they look normal 02:23:57 Popstar792: My foot problems also got worse as I got older 02:24:08 AcceledAcceled: The only one my mom knows is sussettey- 02:24:22 AcceledAcceled: I showed her channel >:) 02:24:25 Popstar792: The reason my feet is really big is because of genetics, and I was also born with flat feet. 02:24:32 AcceledAcceled: sad 02:24:44 AcceledAcceled: My heel takes up everything 02:24:48 Popstar792: rip 02:24:55 Popstar792: My feet are really ugly guys 02:25:06 AcceledAcceled: no, my dad's is 02:25:06 Lehcar708: Aw I found one of rainerteam's old comments 02:25:19 Lehcar708: :-( 02:25:29 Popstar792: I have narrow feet, and the outter sides are slanted. When I wear high heels, my feet look like the sides are coming out of the shoes 02:25:37 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:25:42 LikeToSketch: o/ 02:25:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: Hello o 02:25:46 PurpleTheUnicorn: *o/ 02:25:46 LikeToSketch: thats sad elks 02:25:46 Popstar792: Hai 02:25:47 Lehcar708: Hi 02:25:51 Popstar792: Ikr LTS 02:25:55 LikeToSketch: I just have really wide feet 02:25:58 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lehcar is this Lahm? https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/8f9b096f-69e5-41dc-befa-b0c5a6e4cb1b/scale-to-width-down/150 02:26:09 Popstar792: O sad. 02:26:16 LikeToSketch: ik 02:26:18 Lehcar708: Yep that's him 02:26:20 AcceledAcceled: that a lamb? 02:26:29 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lamb clam! 02:26:29 Popstar792: Its a clam lamb 02:26:37 Lehcar708: He's actually a shellfish in disguise 02:26:42 Popstar792: Dj do you have small feet? 02:27:17 AcceledAcceled: i guess 02:27:24 AcceledAcceled: idk 02:27:26 Popstar792: Lehcsr do you? 02:27:27 Lehcar708: Aw I found one of alexi28's old comments 02:27:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is alexi28? 02:27:37 Popstar792: (Pretty sure Lehcar wears meb sizes by now jk) 02:27:38 AcceledAcceled: me is skinny 02:27:42 Popstar792: Same 02:27:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m husk 02:27:54 Lehcar708: I have big feet but I'm tall so it looks normal 02:28:01 Popstar792: Jealous 02:28:09 Popstar792: I hope I don't end up being a short woman 02:28:14 AcceledAcceled: i need your tallnes 02:28:15 AcceledAcceled: s 02:28:17 Popstar792: I wanna be 5'7 by the age of 15 02:28:20 AcceledAcceled: Im the midget here! 02:28:26 Popstar792: My exoected adult height is 5'8 02:28:28 PurpleTheUnicorn: No 02:28:30 Lehcar708: I miss alexi28, ShineySmile, aidie, aleli, and suhn890 the most 02:28:32 Popstar792: *expected 02:28:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: Midget Apple from annoying orange is 02:28:36 LikeToSketch: aw 02:28:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who is Alexi28 02:28:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 02:28:47 Lehcar708: I am already 5'9 02:28:49 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:28:52 AcceledAcceled: I'm at my mom's shoulders, though my heritage, we are shorties 02:29:04 Lehcar708: Alexi28 used to be popular in the beta days 02:29:06 Popstar792: I know Shineysmile, aidie, and Sunh890. Sunh was my bff and one of my first clubs I joined was one of hers. 02:29:09 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lehcar 02:29:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: who 02:29:12 PurpleTheUnicorn: is 02:29:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: Alexi28 02:29:22 Popstar792: O ok Dj 02:29:33 Popstar792: Well, when i was your age, I was under my mom's ear. 02:29:36 Lehcar708: one of my friends who was fairly popular in the beta days 02:29:42 Popstar792: Just a bit above her shoulders. 02:29:43 Lehcar708: She quit I think 02:29:49 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lehcar 02:29:50 Popstar792: Or probably hacked. 02:29:51 PurpleTheUnicorn: answer me 02:29:51 Lehcar708: Or she was hacked 02:29:53 AcceledAcceled: I think I revealed my heritage online- 02:29:55 PurpleTheUnicorn: who 02:29:56 PurpleTheUnicorn: is 02:29:59 Lehcar708: I AM ANSWERING YOU 02:29:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: Alexi28 02:30:00 Popstar792: Spanish, Dj? 02:30:05 AcceledAcceled: no 02:30:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ohhhh 02:30:10 Popstar792: Mexican? 02:30:10 Lehcar708: PAY ATTENTION PURPLE. 02:30:15 Popstar792: Asian? 02:30:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Don’t yell 02:30:25 Popstar792: Either Hispanic or Asian. 02:30:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 02:30:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: wait 02:30:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: ok 02:30:35 AcceledAcceled: I must say, my dad says the whole internet knows im Asian but the way i act. 02:30:35 Popstar792: They're the short ones. 02:30:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: *ik 02:30:36 Lehcar708: She also created the limo kart with me 02:30:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ik 02:30:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: ACCELED IS 02:30:40 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:30:48 PurpleTheUnicorn: SPASHIAN 02:30:49 Popstar792: Lol 02:30:51 AcceledAcceled: *by not but 02:31:07 AcceledAcceled: I am not saying what type of asian I am 02:31:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: Spashain is a mixture of Spainish and Asian 02:31:17 LikeToSketch: did you make that up 02:31:17 PurpleTheUnicorn: Spashian 02:31:25 AcceledAcceled: I only have like, 2% ofspanish 02:31:25 Popstar792: I'm an asian, and sadly, my whole family on my mom's side is short. On my dad's side, most of the people are avegrage or tall, and they are Africans. 02:31:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: Maaaaybe 02:31:44 PurpleTheUnicorn: im 50% European 02:31:56 Popstar792: And the husbands of the indian women are also african. 02:32:00 AcceledAcceled: I even commented on a video saying my type of asian, 02:32:00 LikeToSketch: I'm mexican 02:32:05 Popstar792: ^ 02:32:08 LikeToSketch: but I dont look mexican 02:32:14 PurpleTheUnicorn: I’m American and european 02:32:18 LikeToSketch: and I dont speak spanish 02:32:23 LikeToSketch: ;( 02:32:24 Popstar792: We have a lot of asians on this wiki 02:32:30 AcceledAcceled: XD 02:32:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: Si 02:32:37 Lehcar708: I'm not asian 02:32:47 LikeToSketch: me neither 02:32:48 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:32:48 AcceledAcceled: well, i am 02:33:01 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:33:13 Popstar792: S1 and Bg are vietnamese, Osophie, Yumms and Panda are chinese, me and BeBe are Indians, Gawain is a mongol, And Dj is asian (unknown) 02:33:27 LikeToSketch: wow cool 02:33:37 AcceledAcceled: woa 02:33:52 Lehcar708: One of my best friends is from Vietnam 02:34:03 AcceledAcceled: I miss my friend from china 02:34:03 Popstar792: Vietnam food is amazing. 02:34:05 LikeToSketch: one of my best friends is Japanese 02:34:06 Popstar792: I love pho 02:34:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie is amazing 02:34:23 Lehcar708: I found one of K's old comments 02:34:24 Popstar792: Thank you :) 02:34:26 Lehcar708: StanleyN 3 years ago I aready gave Gus 15 pies! Log in to reply K's avatar.K 3 years ago That’s awesome StanleyN! 02:34:35 Popstar792: K responded to my comment, once. 02:34:36 AcceledAcceled: I found her old comment to me 02:34:39 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:34:42 AcceledAcceled: WAIT 02:34:47 AcceledAcceled: AFTER K REPLIED TO ME 02:34:49 Popstar792: It was after she came back from vacation 02:34:55 Popstar792: And accidentially called me elkss447 02:34:56 Lehcar708: She responded to me TWICE so HA 02:35:03 AcceledAcceled: DAYS LATER AFTER I SAW ORUTH 02:35:04 AcceledAcceled: I 02:35:05 AcceledAcceled: WAS 02:35:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: I get it 02:35:07 AcceledAcceled: HACKED 02:35:11 Popstar792: OMG 02:35:15 Popstar792: IT HAD TO BE ORUTH 02:35:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: that is the birth of THAT WICKED LAHMS elkss447 02:35:27 Popstar792: THAT IS WHY IN MY YOUTUBE, I EXPISED ORUTH AS A HACKER. 02:35:31 Popstar792: WAIT! WAIT 02:35:35 Popstar792: WAIT A MINUTE! 02:35:37 Popstar792: HOLD ON. 02:35:39 Popstar792: HOLD ON! 02:35:43 Popstar792: DJ 02:35:51 Popstar792: REMEMBER WHEN I TOLD YOU ABOUT ALICE ATEMBA!? 02:36:03 AcceledAcceled: Ye.. 02:36:04 Popstar792: SHE SAID THAT ORUTH HACKED DJ GIRL. 02:36:09 Popstar792: WAIT NO 02:36:14 Popstar792: AT ONE POINT SHE SAID THAT 02:36:20 Popstar792: BUT THEN SHE BLAMED IT ON DALISHA426 02:36:29 AcceledAcceled: wait 02:36:31 AcceledAcceled: WOAH 02:36:41 Popstar792: SHE SAID DALISHA TOLD HER TO SHUT UP IN ROBLOX AND THREATENED TO HACK HER IN KK 02:36:50 AcceledAcceled: (Hey lehcar, did you find comments about people getting married?) 02:36:55 Lehcar708: No 02:36:57 Popstar792: XD 02:36:59 LikeToSketch: whaaa 02:37:01 Popstar792: REEBER THAT?! 02:37:05 Popstar792: *REMEMBER 02:37:09 LikeToSketch: ?!? 02:37:10 AcceledAcceled: Ew...Ye 02:37:11 Popstar792: SPRINGTRAP AND TOYFOXY?! 02:37:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Alright 02:37:15 Popstar792: XD 02:37:17 AcceledAcceled: Yuck! 02:37:19 PurpleTheUnicorn: WHO GOT MARRIED 02:37:30 Popstar792: Springtrap and Toyfoxy were havibg a marriage on the blog in 2016. 02:37:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: AND NO IT IS NOT MARIO AND PEACH 02:37:36 Lehcar708: I found a somewhat innapropriate comment that was posted a few weeks ago 02:37:38 AcceledAcceled: Remember "taking care of the baby" comments? 02:37:44 AcceledAcceled: Ew 02:37:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: YAAYAYY 02:37:54 PurpleTheUnicorn: I WISH I WAS DERE 02:38:02 Lehcar708: Like it was shipping kk users 02:38:04 AcceledAcceled: When they were gone, I tried to say "do you guys have a child" 02:38:16 AcceledAcceled: like, ew 02:38:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: I 02:38:21 LikeToSketch: ew 02:38:33 AcceledAcceled: THEY DID HAVE A CHILD 02:38:35 PurpleTheUnicorn: IS THEY GOOD PARENTS 02:38:36 AcceledAcceled: WTH 02:38:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 02:38:42 LikeToSketch: WHAT THE 02:38:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: ? 02:38:45 AcceledAcceled: not irl i hope 02:38:50 LikeToSketch: Mhmm 02:38:53 PurpleTheUnicorn: What if 02:38:54 Popstar792: I remmeber muriel got away woth saying I was famous for being stupid on the blog. 02:38:56 AcceledAcceled: Yikes 02:38:59 Lehcar708: This random person was shipping other KK users on the blog a few weeks ago 02:38:59 PurpleTheUnicorn: It was irl 02:39:06 AcceledAcceled: One of them could have been 40, the other 12 02:39:11 PurpleTheUnicorn: JULIE ISNT STUPID 02:39:13 Popstar792: She said "Elks447, I think you're famous for being stupid." 02:39:18 PurpleTheUnicorn: SHE IS SMART AND TALENTED 02:39:18 LikeToSketch: who were they shipping 02:39:21 AcceledAcceled: wthh 02:39:25 Popstar792: The comment stayed up for 2 hours before it was deleted. 02:39:28 LikeToSketch: wow 02:39:30 Lehcar708: Omg 02:39:32 Popstar792: rip 02:39:39 AcceledAcceled: Same happened to my starstaco art 02:39:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: MURIEL IS JUST BLIND TO SAY DAT 02:39:57 LikeToSketch: I never read the blog so keep me posted 02:39:58 LikeToSketch: rip 02:40:01 LikeToSketch: me 02:40:09 Lehcar708: Is starstaco a beta user in a new account? 02:40:11 Popstar792: She also made an impersonation account which I hacked because she was using it to troll others, and also claimed that the account was me. 02:40:29 Popstar792: I was enraged, so I hacked her original account, and the impersonation 02:40:32 AcceledAcceled: "Here is a drawing of you at the wedding" OH jeeez 02:40:36 PurpleTheUnicorn: MURIEL 02:40:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: IS A 02:40:38 PurpleTheUnicorn: BOG 02:40:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: FAT 02:40:42 PurpleTheUnicorn: SPOILED 02:40:43 AcceledAcceled: ? 02:40:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: KID 02:40:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:40:55 Popstar792: She claims that she's 8 02:40:55 LikeToSketch: I remember a comment that bella posted a long time ago 02:41:02 AcceledAcceled: Never forgotten moments. 0_0 02:41:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Lol bog 02:41:04 Popstar792: O ya 02:41:12 Popstar792: Where she said she wanted to dance with Gawain 02:41:15 Popstar792: And she put live emojis 02:41:18 Popstar792: *love 02:41:20 Lehcar708: They used to let random spam go thru 02:41:24 Popstar792: And Gawain freaked out. 02:41:28 Lehcar708: Ewwwwwwwwwwww 02:41:31 LikeToSketch: she also said that said she liked 2leaksavege 02:41:34 AcceledAcceled: ew 02:41:37 Lehcar708: Cringe 02:41:38 LikeToSketch: Ik 02:41:41 Popstar792: Yup 02:41:48 Popstar792: Wait, that wasn't ge2lf? 02:42:01 LikeToSketch: maybe 02:42:01 Popstar792: Bella's sadly sick. 02:42:03 Popstar792: She and Gabby. 02:42:15 Popstar792: Oh wait, she's been controlling Gabby's kk account. 02:42:24 Popstar792: The gaby in kk wasnt Gabby at all. It was her. 02:42:27 PurpleTheUnicorn: BELLA IS A HACKER! 02:42:31 Popstar792: No, 02:42:37 PurpleTheUnicorn: oh 02:42:41 LikeToSketch: if there IS a Gabby 02:42:43 Popstar792: She made an account pretending to be her 10 year oldd sister 02:42:55 LikeToSketch: I thought she was 10 02:42:56 Popstar792: Also, there is a Gabby, but I don't know why she isnt on the wiki 02:43:01 LikeToSketch: ah 02:43:27 Popstar792: Thwere is an article of Bella and Gabby in a Hispanic festival when they were kids. Bella was 4, and Gabby was 2. There wss even a photo of them. 02:43:39 AcceledAcceled: i need to know the accounts just in case i get a friend request 02:43:40 LikeToSketch: I saw 02:43:46 Lehcar708: My sister actually has an account so if I did that she might catch me 02:43:47 Popstar792: Bella lied about her race and appearance for attention. 02:44:03 Popstar792: I figured out that she downloaded an image off of google claiming that the person was her 02:44:05 LikeToSketch: whats wrong with Hispanic people? 02:44:06 AcceledAcceled: So will my brother. Yikes. 02:44:06 LikeToSketch: nothing 02:44:12 Popstar792: Exactly. 02:44:21 Popstar792: She was a beautiful girl 02:44:39 Popstar792: She was brown skinned, with jet black wavy hair and braid in her hair 02:44:49 Popstar792: But yet, she chose to lie about it. 02:44:54 Popstar792: Making her uglier than ever. 02:45:00 AcceledAcceled: yikes 02:45:15 Popstar792: That is why she has been banned from the wiki. 02:45:29 Popstar792: She was permanently banished, and was vowed to never return to the kk wikis ever again. 02:45:34 Lehcar708: Omg. I found such a long comment 02:45:42 AcceledAcceled: lol 02:45:45 Lehcar708: Idk how it went thru 02:45:45 LikeToSketch: what does it say? 02:45:49 Popstar792: ^ 02:46:01 AcceledAcceled: ^ 02:46:24 Lehcar708: The wiki just told me it was too long and couldn't be displayed 02:46:32 Popstar792: Sad 02:46:33 AcceledAcceled: Just do part by part 02:46:37 Popstar792: ^ 02:46:51 Popstar792: !log 02:46:52 BrickleBot: Logging... 02:46:54 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 02:46:59 Lehcar708: quhope 1 year ago The KK club Jobs Boys wear giver 80 Girls wear giver 80 Artist 160 Game maker 180 Reporter 140 Party planner 80 Grand Glade compliment giver 80 Mount Snow compliment giver 80 The Deep compliment giver 80 Bug Garden compliment giver 80 Grand Glade quest helper 80 Mount Snow quest Helper 80 The Deep Quest helper 80 Crossroads Helper 60 02:47:13 AcceledAcceled: -_O 02:47:28 Lehcar708: Don’t flood the fidgits helper 60 Arthur delivers helper 60 Rescue ecotopia helper 60 Monkey mayhem helper 60 Make A mangrove helper 60 Gamestar mechanic Jr helper 60 Inventoin engine helper 60 Mountain scramble helper 60 Fizzy’s food truck helper 60 Feed the dingo helper 60 V.I.P 1 Vice President 1 Grand Glade welcomer 160 Grand Glade good byer 160 Mount Snow welcomer 160 Mount Snow good byer 160 The Deep welcomer 160 The Deep good byer 160 Bug Garden welcomer 160 Bug Garden good byer 160 Schedule maker 1 02:47:33 Popstar792: Ugh. A lot of the kids in kk are sexist without even realizing. 02:47:43 AcceledAcceled: W h y 02:47:48 Popstar792: That is why I chose to also stop posting the Sweetstar girls 02:47:54 Lehcar708: Time 7:00 to 7:30 Place Anywhere Poll How long do you think you’ve been playing kart kingdom? A 1 Month B 2 Months C 3 Months D 4 Months E 5 Months F 6 Months G 7 Months H 8 Months I 9 Months J 10 Months K 11 Months L 12 Months M A year and up News Something in kart kingdom will happen soon but we do not know what it is. Reply and share your thoughts. Log in to reply 02:48:06 AcceledAcceled: A year and up 02:48:10 Lehcar708: Like how 02:48:25 Lehcar708: !log 02:48:26 BrickleBot: Logging... 02:48:26 AcceledAcceled: I remember planning to return to KK in january. I joined in like, may 02:48:28 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 02:48:28 Popstar792: Because a lot of the kids are eliminating boys or girls for particular reasons that arent necessary. True girls clubs are nice, but clubs should be for everyone. 02:48:32 AcceledAcceled: *rejoined 02:48:49 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 02:48:56 Popstar792: A lot of the kids are very sexist and discriminatibg against users of the opposite gender. 02:49:00 Lehcar708: Hi o/ 02:49:06 Popstar792: O/ Oink 02:49:07 LikeToSketch: hiya o/ 02:49:13 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ello 02:49:18 AcceledAcceled: "Candygirl74 you are amazing" 02:49:20 AcceledAcceled: i cri 02:49:28 Popstar792: I know its somebody's birthday in a few days. ;) 02:49:36 AcceledAcceled: or however that comment goesss 02:49:42 Popstar792: Can anyone guess who that is? 02:49:43 LikeToSketch: Who's birthday? 02:49:46 LikeToSketch: Oh 02:49:48 LikeToSketch: Hmm 02:49:49 AcceledAcceled: ur mom 02:49:52 Popstar792: No! 02:49:55 Popstar792: Somebody on the wiki 02:49:59 AcceledAcceled: o 02:50:07 AcceledAcceled: osophie? 02:50:10 AcceledAcceled: bella? 02:50:11 Lehcar708: Idk 02:50:18 AcceledAcceled: artsy? 02:50:20 Popstar792: Osophie's birthday was last month :| 02:50:30 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who’s birthday? 02:50:33 AcceledAcceled: rip 02:50:33 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 02:50:38 Popstar792: Bella?! EW! :? Who cares about her birthday? 02:50:45 LikeToSketch: :P 02:50:47 AcceledAcceled: No o ne 02:50:51 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 02:51:01 Popstar792: Also, she was born in November. A month I honestly hate. 02:51:12 AcceledAcceled: why 02:51:21 Phantom of the dark: lol 02:51:21 AcceledAcceled: thats my favorite month- 02:51:22 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who’s birthday? 02:51:24 Lehcar708: I found one of oruth's old comments 02:51:26 LikeToSketch: Well then 02:51:32 LikeToSketch: who's birthday 02:51:40 LikeToSketch: ? 02:51:40 Popstar792: Also, a lot of children I've been friends with who were born in November or really late October were all liars and childish people. 02:51:50 AcceledAcceled: I saw my hackedd comments, but not hackeddjgirl 02:51:53 Popstar792: Also, that somebody has to say their name. 02:52:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Who? 02:52:14 LikeToSketch: ^ 02:52:16 Popstar792: Its ciming in about 5 days I think. 02:52:18 LikeToSketch: WHO 02:52:27 LikeToSketch: WHO'S BIRTHDAY? 02:52:42 Popstar792: THE PERSON WHO IS TURNING ??? ON AUGUST 15TH WHO IS A PART OF THIS WIKI JUST SAY YOUR NAME. 02:52:49 Popstar792: NOW. 02:52:50 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ohhhhh 02:52:51 AcceledAcceled: Yikes. The mods want kids to be tracked down. KKcookiez 2 hours ago My state is in north america! 02:52:54 Lehcar708: Phantom? 02:52:57 PurpleTheUnicorn: I think that’s me 02:52:58 AcceledAcceled: WAIT 02:53:08 AcceledAcceled: SOMEONE IS TURNING 3 DIDGETS? 02:53:09 Phantom of the dark: yes? 02:53:12 Popstar792: Purple's birthdsy is coming in 5 days. 02:53:14 AcceledAcceled: *Digits 02:53:22 Phantom of the dark: OH OH MY GOD 02:53:23 AcceledAcceled: o 02:53:32 PurpleTheUnicorn: Ummm 02:53:32 Phantom of the dark: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY!] 02:53:33 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 02:53:38 LikeToSketch: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! 02:53:40 PurpleTheUnicorn: 5 days is on August 14th 02:53:43 PurpleTheUnicorn: it is actually 6 02:53:49 Popstar792: I mean 6 02:53:57 Popstar792: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY PURPLE! 02:53:59 AcceledAcceled: Purple is turning 3 digits? 02:54:06 PurpleTheUnicorn: Thx 02:54:19 Popstar792: Yeah. he's actually an 100 year old man disguised as a kid. 02:54:20 Popstar792: ;) 02:54:26 AcceledAcceled: wow 02:54:31 PurpleTheUnicorn: I AM NOT! 02:54:36 Popstar792: XD 02:54:37 Phantom of the dark: lol 02:54:41 LikeToSketch: Lol 02:54:41 PurpleTheUnicorn: XD 02:54:47 PurpleTheUnicorn: I AM NOT A 100 YEAR OLD 02:54:54 Popstar792: :P 02:54:54 Lehcar708: No he's a 100 yr old caballo loco 02:54:55 LikeToSketch: Then you're 101? 02:55:00 PurpleTheUnicorn: NO 02:55:03 LikeToSketch: Jk 02:55:03 PurpleTheUnicorn: Julie 02:55:08 PurpleTheUnicorn: can I say my age 02:55:13 Lehcar708: No, rn he's 99 02:55:25 Lehcar708: He WILL be 100 02:55:28 Popstar792: The bot is here. Tell them in pc 02:55:34 PurpleTheUnicorn: OK 02:55:39 PurpleTheUnicorn: Gc guys 02:56:18 AcceledAcceled: you rlly wanna do this 02:59:11 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 02:59:13 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 03:02:56 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 03:04:04 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:04:14 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:04:34 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:05:36 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:06:44 -!- PurpleTheUnicorn has joined. 03:13:56 AcceledAcceled: Who else thinks that those random people who join the chat, are their parents? 03:14:01 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 03:14:03 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 03:15:49 Phantom of the dark: me 03:19:24 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 03:19:39 LikeToSketch: Hi! o/ 03:19:48 Artsynerd1: Hey there, I can't stay, I just needed to tell elks something real quick 03:20:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:21:10 Artsynerd1: elks, I was just looking at the chat rules, and on No. 3 under main chat, I think you meant to say "ableist" and not "albeist". 03:22:02 LikeToSketch: I think Elks is afk rn 03:22:11 LikeToSketch: I'll tell her you came though! 03:22:22 Artsynerd1: OK, tell her for me, I gtg now 03:22:25 Artsynerd1: (wave) 03:22:40 LikeToSketch: Ok bye 03:22:41 LikeToSketch: o/ 03:22:46 Phantom of the dark: brb 03:22:59 LikeToSketch: K 03:23:45 Popstar792: OMG 03:23:48 Popstar792: HAI ARTSY 03:24:06 Popstar792: rip 03:24:13 Popstar792: Also, thanks! 03:24:14 Lehcar708: Aw rip 03:24:37 Popstar792: !tell ArtsyNerd1 that thanks for the tip on abliest for the chat rules! It was really helpful! 03:24:37 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell ArtsyNerd1 that. 03:25:00 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 03:25:08 Phantom of the dark: back 03:25:28 Popstar792: Oink 03:25:28 LikeToSketch: wb 03:31:24 Phantom of the dark: oink? 03:31:47 Lehcar708: Idek 03:44:27 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 03:44:33 Phantom of the dark: Hello 03:52:06 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 03:54:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 03:54:38 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 03:54:40 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 03:54:46 -!- LikeToSketch has joined. 03:54:52 LikeToSketch: back o/ 04:02:12 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 04:02:17 Yumms567: hey guys 04:02:20 Popstar792: Sup 04:02:20 Phantom of the dark: Hello 04:02:25 Phantom of the dark: (batman) 04:02:26 Yumms567: if any of you know this please halp me 04:02:27 Popstar792: Is purple herr? 04:02:30 Popstar792: *here 04:02:33 Phantom of the dark: shoot 04:02:58 Yumms567: is the opposite of a positive rational number a negative rational number? 04:03:06 Yumms567: (vice versa) 04:03:45 Phantom of the dark: okay i have no information in this field 04:04:18 Yumms567: elks? 04:04:23 Lehcar708: I can do math 04:04:23 Yumms567: i think you know this 04:04:30 Lehcar708: Yes, it is 04:04:34 Yumms567: oh ok thx 04:04:40 Yumms567: i needed it for homework 04:04:53 Yumms567: like 1.2 is -1.2 04:05:05 Lehcar708: Well they are opposites 04:05:18 Yumms567: true 04:05:39 Yumms567: it's my second day of middle school 04:05:47 Lehcar708: Good luck 04:05:50 Yumms567: math honors 04:05:54 Yumms567: thx 04:06:06 Yumms567: at least i know how to solve some linear equations 04:06:11 Lehcar708: I'm going into my 3rd year of middle school and it's torture 04:06:17 Yumms567: oh 04:06:24 Lehcar708: So good luck 04:06:25 Yumms567: my middle school has 7th and 8th 04:06:27 Yumms567: thx 04:06:35 Lehcar708: Mine has 6th, 7th, 8th 04:06:38 Yumms567: my elementary had preschool to 6th 04:06:39 Yumms567: ohhh 04:06:56 Lehcar708: Unfortunately, bc my middle school is trash 04:07:04 Lehcar708: I wish it was K-6 04:07:06 Yumms567: oh 04:07:25 Lehcar708: Middle school ruined my work ethic and my innocence 04:07:40 Yumms567: oh 04:07:50 Yumms567: middle school seems okay as my 2nd day 04:08:02 AcceledAcceled: Elementary is now K-5 04:08:05 Lehcar708: Hopefully u have a better school than me 04:08:07 LikeToSketch: Hi 04:08:09 LikeToSketch: o/ 04:08:25 Yumms567: my teacher was nice enough to give us two starbursts on the first day :) 04:08:26 Yumms567: hi o/ 04:08:34 Popstar792: No fair 04:08:38 Yumms567: lol 04:08:39 LikeToSketch: sorry for greeting you late 04:08:41 Popstar792: How was school 04:08:46 Yumms567: it's okay lts 04:08:50 Yumms567: it was okay i guess 04:08:53 Popstar792: Wait 04:08:55 Yumms567: i have 7 periods 04:09:00 Popstar792: Didnt you start middle school last year? 04:09:11 Yumms567: no 04:09:18 Lehcar708: Yumms''s middle school is only 7 and 8 04:09:20 Yumms567: my elementary goes from preschool to 6th 04:09:23 Yumms567: ya what she said 04:09:39 Yumms567: i have language arts 04:09:42 Yumms567: then social studies 04:09:45 Yumms567: then AVID 04:09:45 Popstar792: sad 04:09:48 Yumms567: then pe 04:09:52 Yumms567: then lunch 04:09:54 Lehcar708: I'm good at school but I hate it 04:09:54 Popstar792: It goes to 5th grade in my state 04:09:55 Yumms567: then computer science 04:09:56 Yumms567: then math 04:09:59 Yumms567: then science 04:10:00 Yumms567: oh 04:10:05 Popstar792: So you you start hs in 10 grade or 9th 04:10:13 Yumms567: 9th 04:10:18 Popstar792: O good 04:10:21 Popstar792: Only 2 years of ms 04:10:25 Yumms567: oh 04:10:38 AcceledAcceled: food 04:11:03 Yumms567: we're working on rational numbers, adding negative numbers, and absolute value 04:11:06 Yumms567: oh the food is horrible 04:11:06 Lehcar708: I hate ela, then pe, then social studies, then science, then spanish, then math, then lunch 04:11:18 Yumms567: about every day they serve a spicy chicken sandwich 04:11:24 Yumms567: i hate spicy >:( 04:11:33 LikeToSketch: ew 04:11:47 AcceledAcceled: honestly, I SUCK AT MATH 04:11:51 LikeToSketch: spicy chicken doesn't sound very appetizing to me 04:11:55 Yumms567: only on tuesdays they have a soggy pizza 04:12:01 AcceledAcceled: YE 04:12:06 Lehcar708: I am actually good at math 04:12:11 Yumms567: i enjoy math 04:12:17 Yumms567: i'm already working on algebra 04:12:18 LikeToSketch: Ewww soggy pizza 04:12:24 Lehcar708: I don't ENJOY it, but I'm good at it 04:12:25 Yumms567: even though i just started ms 04:12:40 Yumms567: the latest thing i'm confused with 04:12:52 Yumms567: is how to solve a linear equation with the substitution method 04:13:03 Yumms567: complicated right? 04:13:10 Lehcar708: That stuff is annoying but not as bad as quadratics 04:13:20 Lehcar708: I. Hate. Quadratics. 04:13:26 Yumms567: never heard of dat... 04:13:33 Yumms567: lemme search 04:13:44 Lehcar708: We had to memorize the quadratic formula 04:13:46 Yumms567: quadratic function and equation? 04:13:50 Lehcar708: Wanna hear it? 04:14:01 Yumms567: https://www.purplemath.com/modules/quadform.htm 04:14:05 AcceledAcceled: WOAH 04:14:06 AcceledAcceled: PURPLE 04:14:08 AcceledAcceled: TEACHES 04:14:09 AcceledAcceled: MATH 04:14:14 Yumms567: whuh 04:14:15 Yumms567: brb 04:14:49 Lehcar708: x = negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac all over 2a 04:15:04 Lehcar708: That took me forever to remember 04:15:36 Lehcar708: Rip 04:15:37 AcceledAcceled: rip 04:15:41 AcceledAcceled: wah 04:15:43 AcceledAcceled: i was last 04:15:51 Lehcar708: Hehehe 04:16:16 Lehcar708: Rip you too 04:16:59 AcceledAcceled: Complete the sentence. 04:17:05 AcceledAcceled: OH _____ 04:17:07 AcceledAcceled: OH NO 04:17:17 AcceledAcceled: OH NUUUUUUU :) 04:18:05 Lehcar708: Oh... crud I have to go back to school soon 04:18:13 Lehcar708: Oh darn it 04:18:18 Lehcar708: Oh poop 04:18:30 Lehcar708: harley778 3 years ago I AM GREAT I ALMOST WON! 04:18:43 Lehcar708: What the heck, harley? 04:20:40 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 04:20:55 Yumms567: halp me with this 04:21:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:21:20 Lehcar708: Ok 04:21:22 Yumms567: "Alyssa claims that there isn't an opposite of a rational number? Is she correct?" 04:21:26 Yumms567: i think she's wrong 04:21:50 Lehcar708: She is wrong. There is an opposite of a rational number. 04:22:17 Yumms567: ya 04:22:19 Yumms567: i knew it 04:22:23 Yumms567: thx 04:23:35 Lehcar708: Well, except for zero, I guess 04:24:13 Lehcar708: Zero doesnt have an opposite. I forgot about zero. But the rest of them have opposites 04:24:47 Yumms567: ya 04:24:51 Yumms567: i also thought about that 04:24:56 Yumms567: that's why i came 04:24:59 Yumms567: back 04:25:13 Yumms567: also did you receive my gamestar mechanic game 04:25:25 Lehcar708: I haven't had the chance to check today 04:25:28 Yumms567: i sent it oh 04:25:32 Yumms567: oops 04:25:33 Yumms567: oh 04:25:40 Yumms567: can you get on now? 04:26:02 Lehcar708: Only on my tablet, and gameplay sucks there 04:26:12 Yumms567: oh 04:26:14 Lehcar708: I'll check it asap 04:26:18 Yumms567: i made it super hard 04:26:21 Yumms567: at least i beat it 04:26:33 Lehcar708: I have so many hard games on my account 04:26:38 Yumms567: i just made one 04:26:46 Yumms567: i have other ones i made that aren't ask hard 04:26:48 Yumms567: as* 04:27:08 Lehcar708: Wait how long did u put off with this hw?! 04:27:29 Lehcar708: It has to be at least 9 pm where u live XD 04:27:45 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:28:07 AcceledAcceled: it is 9 0_0 04:28:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:28:23 Yumms567: it's 9:30 04:28:28 AcceledAcceled: weird how the minutes dont change 04:28:30 AcceledAcceled: no 04:28:31 Lehcar708: I always tell myself that I will not procrastinate but I always do 04:28:33 AcceledAcceled: 9:28 04:28:36 AcceledAcceled: 04:29:21 Lehcar708: I am the queen of procrastinating and still getting stuff done 04:29:22 Yumms567: i gotta finish my homework 04:29:23 Yumms567: ackk 04:29:45 AcceledAcceled: Now its 9:30 04:29:49 Lehcar708: I just realized how late it is in the month 04:29:51 AcceledAcceled: wait 04:29:54 AcceledAcceled: my clock is ahead 04:30:01 Lehcar708: I'm gonna check when I go back to school 04:30:02 AcceledAcceled: 9:29 04:30:04 AcceledAcceled: NOW 04:30:06 Lehcar708: Brb 04:30:07 AcceledAcceled: 9:30 04:30:52 Yumms567: oh 04:31:07 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 04:31:32 Yumms567: brb 04:31:55 Lehcar708: NO I GO BACK ON THE 27TH 04:32:07 Lehcar708: ONLY 17 DAYS 04:32:13 Lehcar708: UNTIL BACK TO PRISON 04:32:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:32:57 Lehcar708: I feel like I was released on parole, but now they're sending me back to prison 04:33:00 -!- Lehcar708 has quit. 04:33:02 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 04:33:35 Popstar792: rip 04:33:50 Lehcar708: And the prison sentence is almost a full year of torture 04:33:57 Popstar792: prison. Where kids sit in their cages, and the master command them to do whatever they want them to do. 04:34:02 Lehcar708: Yep 04:34:07 Popstar792: Slaves of thou child prison 04:34:44 Lehcar708: If they put a foot out of line, they are put in solitary confinement (detention) 04:35:30 Lehcar708: They have no rights 04:35:37 Lehcar708: No freedom of speech 04:35:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 04:35:55 AcceledAcceled: Yikes 04:35:58 Lehcar708: No right to overthrow an unjust government 04:36:25 Lehcar708: (Which is a contstitutional right) 04:36:51 Lehcar708: They have unhealthy, undercooked raw chicken for meals 04:37:31 Lehcar708: The AC often breaks down 04:37:46 Lehcar708: The heat often breaks down 04:38:25 Lehcar708: They have no time allowed in the prison yard (recess doesn't exist at my school) 04:38:53 Lehcar708: The prison itself is unsanitary and underfunded 04:38:55 -!- LikeToSketch has quit. 04:39:18 Lehcar708: Rip 04:40:27 AcceledAcceled: I 04:41:03 Lehcar708: Aw 04:41:27 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 04:41:33 Yumms567: hi 04:41:47 Yumms567: !hi Lehcar708 04:41:48 BrickleBot: Hello there, Lehcar708! 04:41:53 Yumms567: !hi AcceledAcceled 04:41:54 BrickleBot: Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 04:41:59 AcceledAcceled: A 04:42:24 Lehcar708: Hi 04:42:26 Yumms567: Hi 04:42:33 Yumms567: No right to overthrow an unjust government (Which is a contstitutional right) They have unhealthy, undercooked raw chicken for meals The AC often breaks down The heat often breaks down They have no time allowed in the prison yard (recess doesn't exist at my school) The prison itself is unsanitary and underfunded Rip 04:42:40 Lehcar708: Yep 04:42:51 Yumms567: i only have breaks 04:42:51 AcceledAcceled: Ew 04:42:53 Yumms567: 2 breaks 04:43:03 Yumms567: that's it 04:43:18 Lehcar708: I have no recess or free period whatsoever 04:43:25 AcceledAcceled: Yikes 04:43:25 Yumms567: oh 04:43:25 Lehcar708: The closest thing was lunch 04:43:28 Yumms567: that's sad 04:43:43 Lehcar708: And our annoying teacher gave us assigned seats at lunch 04:44:08 AcceledAcceled: -_- 04:44:10 AcceledAcceled: Yikes. 04:44:26 Yumms567: ouch 04:44:28 Lehcar708: Her name is actually Mrs. Yike 04:44:41 AcceledAcceled: lol rlly? 04:44:44 Lehcar708: Yep 04:44:46 AcceledAcceled: Wiw 04:44:49 AcceledAcceled: Brb maybe 04:44:53 Lehcar708: K 04:45:06 AcceledAcceled: My mom called my name, so.... 04:45:28 Lehcar708: Also yumms, the part about the raw chicken is tru. I bit into one of their chicken sandwiches and the meat was pink. 04:45:38 AcceledAcceled: Yuckky 04:45:45 Yumms567: ewww 04:45:55 Yumms567: disgusting 04:46:21 Lehcar708: Ikr. Like, that actually is unsafe. 04:46:26 AcceledAcceled: I hate when are parents call our names when we are busy (serious) 04:46:30 Lehcar708: Yep 04:46:37 Lehcar708: Good luck! ;-) 04:46:48 Yumms567: thanks 04:46:58 Yumms567: we had back-to-school night today 04:47:02 Yumms567: it lasted for 3 hours 04:47:10 Lehcar708: Ugh 04:47:19 Lehcar708: I wouldn't bother going to it 04:47:24 AcceledAcceled: Whenever my mom calls my name when I'm chatting, I get scared she knows D: 04:47:28 Lehcar708: Ikr 04:47:34 Lehcar708: What did she say? 04:47:44 AcceledAcceled: Nothing 04:47:51 AcceledAcceled: Idk what she wanted 04:48:23 Lehcar708: I found a comment by littlemonker 04:48:27 Lehcar708: Aw rip 04:48:30 AcceledAcceled: OMG she is walking to my room 04:48:51 AcceledAcceled: Oh, she wanted me to clean my room (serious) 04:48:55 Lehcar708: MINIMIZE THE TAB 04:49:05 Lehcar708: NOWWWWWW 04:49:13 AcceledAcceled: That's what I did 04:49:26 Lehcar708: How r u still responding then 04:49:29 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 04:49:31 Yumms567: omgggg 04:49:41 Lehcar708: Omg? 04:49:50 Yumms567: i didn't even know you made the dreamlimo kart 04:49:52 Yumms567: with alexi28 04:49:56 AcceledAcceled: Cuz she thinks I'm talking to my IRL friend 04:50:06 Lehcar708: Yep yumms 04:50:27 Lehcar708: :-( i rly wish I knew where she went 04:50:47 AcceledAcceled: :+ 04:50:47 Yumms567: oh 04:50:50 AcceledAcceled: :( 04:50:56 Yumms567: was she like your bff or smthn? 04:51:00 AcceledAcceled: Is that why you are "Lehcar"? 04:51:03 Lehcar708: No 04:51:16 Lehcar708: I was lehcar in 2014 or 2013 04:51:32 Yumms567: le car 04:51:34 Lehcar708: She was one of my best friends on KK 04:51:53 Lehcar708: I did not name myself after a car btw 04:52:04 Yumms567: oh 04:52:29 AcceledAcceled: Lehcar sounds french 04:52:57 Yumms567: ^ 04:53:15 Lehcar708: The ppl I miss the most on kk are: alexi28, littlemonker, ShineySmile, suhn890, joana, aidie, and aleli 04:53:32 AcceledAcceled: What about diarydweeb- 04:53:34 Yumms567: oh 04:53:50 Lehcar708: I never knew diarydweeb that we'll 04:53:55 Lehcar708: *well 04:53:59 AcceledAcceled: D: 04:54:13 Yumms567: oh 04:54:30 Lehcar708: When did she join? 04:54:37 Yumms567: idk 04:55:00 Yumms567: i was in kk ever since the 2015 christmas event 04:55:00 AcceledAcceled: Me neither 04:55:09 Yumms567: i got the blue and pink gingbrd kart 04:55:22 AcceledAcceled: I found an old screenshot of yumms and I 04:55:22 Yumms567: also you guys 04:55:28 Yumms567: really? 04:55:32 AcceledAcceled: I was bloggergirl1, I think 04:55:32 Lehcar708: Cuz I left in early 2016, so I might have missed her 04:55:35 Yumms567: show meh on mah wall plz 04:55:55 AcceledAcceled: I needs find it first 04:56:04 AcceledAcceled: Dude, now you gotta edit the logs 04:56:08 Yumms567: she found it last year i believe 04:56:10 Yumms567: me? 04:56:15 Yumms567: !log 04:56:16 BrickleBot: Logging... 04:56:19 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 04:56:24 Lehcar708: Editing the logs can get u banned 04:56:27 Yumms567: use the code gingbrd 04:56:35 Lehcar708: WHY WOULD U UPDATE THE LOGS 04:56:37 Yumms567: try it when you can 04:56:44 Yumms567: lol idk 04:56:54 Lehcar708: THIS CONVERSATION IS NOW RECORDED ON THE LOGS 04:56:55 Yumms567: i can edit it since i'm an admin 04:57:15 Lehcar708: K lol 04:57:24 Yumms567: done 04:57:35 Yumms567: gtg 04:57:41 Lehcar708: I have the gingerbread kart already tho 04:57:45 Lehcar708: Aw bye 04:57:48 Yumms567: bye 04:57:48 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 04:58:05 Lehcar708: Rip 04:59:54 AcceledAcceled: Found it just now lol 05:01:02 Lehcar708: ? 05:01:20 AcceledAcceled: Screenshots 05:01:51 Lehcar708: !tell yumms567 that OMG I FORGOT TO TELL U THAT BG IS LEAVING THE KINGDOM (idk if u already know or not) 05:01:51 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell yumms567 that. 05:03:55 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 05:06:39 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 05:14:51 -!- Artsynerd1 has joined. 05:15:38 Artsynerd1: !seen buggarden12 05:15:38 BrickleBot: I have not seen buggarden12 05:15:52 Artsynerd1: !seen Sussettey1 05:15:52 BrickleBot: Artsynerd1: I last saw Sussettey1 10 days, 2 minutes, and 53 seconds ago. 05:16:10 Artsynerd1: !seen Popstar792 05:16:10 BrickleBot: Artsynerd1: I last saw Popstar792 36 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 05:19:21 Artsynerd1: !tell Popstar792 that I like ranch dressing 05:19:21 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Popstar792 that. 05:19:33 Artsynerd1: Thank you, Bricklebot. XD 05:20:24 Artsynerd1: !joined Artsynerd1 05:20:26 BrickleBot: October 12, 2017 at 18:50:33Z (UTC) 05:22:40 Artsynerd1: /announce Kelly Clarkson is the best! 05:32:51 Artsynerd1: !log 08:07:42 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 09:08:43 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 09:09:37 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 09:09:38 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 09:09:47 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Test 09:09:49 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 09:09:51 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 09:10:14 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 09:10:15 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 09:11:39 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 09:11:41 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 09:11:49 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 09:11:51 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined. 09:22:47 -!- Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has quit. 12:42:02 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 13:24:47 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 13:24:55 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 14:24:03 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 14:27:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:27:25 BrickleBot: Ah, Popstar792! Artsynerd1 wanted me to tell you: I like ranch dressing 14:28:01 Popstar792: !tell Artsynerd1 that cool! Ranch dressing is nice with celery or carrot sticks! 14:28:01 BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Artsynerd1 that. 14:31:18 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:31:42 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 14:31:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:35:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:44:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 14:45:48 -!- Popstar792 has joined. Category:Chat Logs